Love and Death
by Fading-Rain
Summary: Sakura goes to the Uchiha Manor, only to find Sasuke has come back. But he must leave again. Sakura goes with him this time, but unexpected things happen. Can they be together forever like they planned?


"A mission?" The young pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Yes, but there is something you must know before you accept it." The fifth hokage had said, putting her hands together and her face against them.

"Alright...What?" She replied, her mind growing curious.

"Sakura, this is a suicide mission. In order to complete it, you must either bring him back, or you might have to exchange your own life to kill him." Tsunade said, her eyes growing narrow, waiting for their reply.

"It doesn't matter, I will do whatever it takes to bring him back here to Konoha, or if I have to kill him." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded, which meant Sakura was granted this mission. Slowly she walked out of the Hokage's office and out of the building. As she made her way to Sasuke's home she was deep in thought, totally oblivious to the world around her.

'I will do everything I can to get him back. A while ago Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to come back but it didn't work. If I can't convince him to come with me, I'll die and take him with me.' She thought, the only thing on her mind until she reached the Uchiha's house.

The door was unlocked, but why? No one had been there recently, or has there been someone there? Slowly she opened the door and walked in, slipping her shoes off at the door before walking farther into the room. No light shone through the covered windows and nothing seemed disturbed. Was she imagining things? This wasn't the first time she's been here since Sasuke left three years ago.

She glared around the room and something caught her eye. A figure? But who? She quietly made her way in his direction.

"Who's there?" She asked, pulling a kunai from the pouch that was hooked to her waist.

His appearence became more clear, she could just barely make him out.

"S-sasuke..." She said in a low voice, dropping the kunai, the noise of the metal hitting the wood floor filled the quiet room. The noise stopped and the room was dead silent.

He stared at her, his onyx eyes met her emerald green ones. His face was nearly emotionless as he walked towards her.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly angry.

She did not reply. Quietly, motionless, and wide eyed she stood, staring at him. 'Is this real? Is he really right infront of me?!' She thought, this running through her mind over and over.

"Sakura. Why are you here?!" He asked again, though his voice sounded more furious then before. He walked over to her and gripped her arm tightly, not letting her get anywhere.

"Sasuke..." She replied, her voice low and filled with sadness. "Why is it now you chose to come back? Its been three long years I've waited."

He said nothing, the anger in his face slowly drifted away.

"Come with me." Pulling her behind him as he went upstairs.

What he was about to do was unthinkable. Once they were upstairs he lead her into his room, throwing her infront of him on the bed.

"I was never here!" He yelled. "No one can know I came back. You need to keep quiet about it."

"I can't." She replied, her face emotionless, unsure of how he would take her reaction.

"Why?" He demanded, starting to get angry once again.

"I have a mission. I must bring you back here to stay or kill you in exhchange for my own life." She replied, sitting up on the bed near the back board.

"But why? Why would you take such a life threatening and dangerous mission?" He asked her. Now he was concerned. Was this the way she really felt for him?

"Because. I..I don't know. I guess it's just that I really care about you and I don't want anything to happen." Sakura said as she rose from the bed and headed for the door. "I...I can't let you leave."

"Alright then. You leave me no choice." He said, appearing behind her and wacking her in the back of the neck knocking her out.

She fell over unconcious but he grabbed her. 'Sakura," He began to think, 'I can't leace you here. If I do you're sure to tell someone.'

Morning was soon to approach and people would be getting up so he quickly rushed out of the village with Sakura on his back, still unconious. A few hours had passed before she finally awoke.

'I can feel someone. Where am I? Whho's carrying me?' She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around at her surroundings. The navy blue hair of the man swayed back and forth in the wind.

Sasuke...

"Sa...Sasuke." She said, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Why did you bring me with you? Where are we going?" She asked, totally confused.

"I had to bring you along. Otherwise you would have told someone that I came back and who knows what would have happened." He replied, looking straight ahead at small stone hut coming into view in the distance.

She looked at the hut as well. "Sasuke. Is that Orochimaru's hideout?" She asked, pointing to the hut.

""Yes. It's and underground castle. The entrance is through that hut. We have to go down a trap door to get there." He replied.

They approached the hut and he sat her down. Slowly he started to walk into the hut and down the trap door, she followed behind him. The corridors were dimly lit by cadles that hung on the side walls and at the end she could just barely make out a large pair of dark, wooden doors.

once they were at the end of the hall, Sasuke placed his hands on the handles of the doors and opened them, walking inside. She was afraid of what would happen to her since Sasuke brought her along.

Through the doors was a large room, lined with pillars that reached all the way to the ceiling and at the other side of the room a pair of figures stood. She could just tell who they were though she couldn't see them. Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"I see you have returned Sasuke." He began to say in a snickering voice. "Though I also see you have brought company."

"Yes. I only brought her for an important reason. To seal away the secret that I have been back to the village." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm. What should I do with her? Do you think we should kill her now?" He asked Sauske, walking out from the shadows and to the center of the room where her could cleary be seen. Kabtuo followed behind him.

"Is death the only option for her?" He replied, hoping a compromise could be made.

"Alright, how about this. I shall give her a curse mark and she will become my slave, such as yourself." Orochimaru said, showing his snake fangs.

Without the approval of Sakura and walked back and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the center of the room, towrads Orochimaru.

"Sasuke." She said to him in a low voice.

"It's okay Sakura. Go through with this and you won't have to die." He said as they reached the others and he handed her to Orochimaru.

She stood there motionless, Orochimaru had grabbed both of her shoulders, holding her infront of him. With a quick and swift motion her sunk his fangs into the side of her neck and then quickly pulled them out and let go of her.

She fell to her knees, grabbing her neck in pain, a curse mark similar to Sasuke's appeared on her neck. Sasuke took her and laid her against his shoulder and then lifted her up.

"She is now one of us, Sasuke. Take her to your room until I need you two." He demanded before walking off. Kabtuo said nothing and followed behind him.

Sasuke did as he was told and carried Sakura to his room, laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. She needed all the rest she could get, since he knoew how painful the curse was.

About a three hours passed before she woke up. Her eyes gared around the room. She noticed she was on a bed in some room and Sasuke wasn't there. Gently she placed a hand on her aching neck.

"Ouch!" She said in a painful tone. "Oh yeah. I was forced to get this curse mark."

Her neck began to ache more and more and before she knew it the curse mark had covered half of her body and she laid on the bed, aching terribly in pain. Sasuke, not knowing what was happening, walked into the room and saw her. Quickly he rushed her side and laid her against his chest.

"Sakura!" He yelled, concerned.

"S..Sasuke." She replied, breathing heavily. "I can't bare this pain anymore. Make it stop." Slowly her eyes closed.

"Sakura. There is only one way of stoping the suffering." Sasuke said.

Of course she knew what he meant. "Death." Sakura said, trying to sit up. "I...I don't want to live anymore. Please, kill me now." Tears now flowed down her cheeks.

"I..I can't kill you." He said as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Why? Don't you want to stop my suffering?"

"Yes, but...I can't let you die alone."

"Then, come with me. Together, until the end."

He nodded and she laid his head against his chest. Slowly he began to unsheath his katana and he laid back on the bed and she laid ontop of him. Both of his arms wrapped around her and his hands gripped the long blade, and he held it above her back.

"I love you, Sakura. And I always will."

"I love you too." A tear fell from her eye and landed on his face.

With a quick movement he thrust the katana through her back and into his chest. She began to cough, blood running down the side of her mouth, as well as his. Sakura lifted her head above his and looked down at him. She leaned in, placing her soft, crimson red stained lips on his and kissed him deeply. They slowly died, together.

Death...together forever... 


End file.
